


Such A Good Heart

by glorafin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorafin/pseuds/glorafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday drabble for a friend who asked for Ron/Hermione. It ended up being mostly gen, although there is also a blink-and-you'll-miss-it bit of Harry/Draco in there. Feedback and constructive criticism are more than welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Good Heart

_Madam, Sir,_

_I have the pleasure to invite you to the grand opening of the first official SPEW store, which will take place on Monday the 15th of May._

_  
__Please come and browse our large array of clothing for wizards, witches, children and house-elves, as well as our huge selection of linen and soft furnishings. All in all, everything you might want to bring colour, comfort and beauty into your home, dress to impress or just feel comfortable with yourself._

_  
The shop can be found on Diagon Alley, just across Weasley Wizard Wheezes._

  
_In accordance with the status of our organization, all products on sale are made by free house-elves in exchange for a fair salary. Details of work conditions are available on demand._

_  
Remember our motto: "Buy a sock, free an elf"._

_So don't hesitate to come to this inauguration with your house-elves. Who knows? You might feel like offering them a gift. We are always looking for new employees._

_  
__Cordially yours._

 _  
_ _Hermione Granger_  
Head of Public Relations, SPEW

 

\------------

 

"Kreacher!"

   
A loud pop, followed by "Yes, master Potter."

   
"Hermione's SPEW shop is opening tomorrow. Please be ready in the morning. We'll go and see it together."

   
The elf wrung his hands in anguish. "Why does master Potter keep punish poor Kreacher? Kreacher is a good elf. He don't want no clothes. Filthy mudblood should leave good, hard-working elves alone and worry about her own disgusting Mudblood life."

   
'Pity....At least, I'll be able tell Hermione I tried." said Harry before adding in a weary sigh, "And I told you a million times not to call her that."

 

\--------------

 

"Wimpy is sorry to disturb Master Malfoy but a letter has just arrived. Very nasty owl, oh yes, very nasty. But Wimpy got the message and he is bringing it to the master."

   
"Thank you Wimpy," Draco said, taking the folded paper on the golden tray. He was already starting to dismiss the elf with a swat of the hand when his eyes fell on the message. He immediately stood up.  "Oh, no, Wimpy! Wait! You must gather the Manor elves in the Hall at once. You're all in terrible danger. We need to leave and go to France immediately."

 

\--------------

   
"Arthur! Did you see that owl Hermione sent this morning?"

   
"Yes, dear. She really isn't getting it, is she? I'm sure she thinks she'll be freeing tens of grateful house-elves a day... She's going to be so disappointed when she sees that, if anything, the house-elves will be terrified that their magic might somehow consider them having been freed just because they are carrying their master’s purchase around the shop."

   
"Poor thing. How can one mean so well and be so wrong at the same time! I'm going to make her a nice pumpkin pie for tomorrow night. Everything feels better with a bit of comfort food."

 

\--------------

   
"Ron! Come on. We have to go. The doors open in 15 minutes", shouted Hermione from the entrance hall

   
Still kneeling in front of the chimney in the first floor living-room, Ron answered, "In a minute, honey," before turning back toward the Floo. "Come on Harry, don't be like that. I really need your support here. Any kind of terrible things can happen today. Kingsley got information that protesters are considering trashing the place as it opens. And even if that angry mob don't turn up, there is no way this day is going to end well. Either the whole thing is a complete success and Hermione will be insufferably smug, or the shop stays empty and she'll be all miserable. In both cases, I'll need you there, mate"

   
"Sorry Ron. But I already have plans for today. An unexpected trip to France for business. I'm afraid it can’t be helped. Give my best to Hermione, will you?"


End file.
